Je ne vois que toi
by GeekGirlG
Summary: Os Clexa spécial Halloween!


**Salut à tous, joyeux Halloween !**

 **Je ne vais rien dire et juste vous laisser à votre lecture pour cet OS spéciale Halloween ! Bonne lecture !**

 _oOoOo_

 _ **Je ne vois que toi**_

Tous à commencer par un rêve. Un rêve qui était hantée par des iris émeraude magnifique. Cette étincelle dans le regard de cet inconnu ma suivit pendant une éternité. J'avais parfois la sensation de découvrir ce regard à chaque rencontrer mais… tous ses yeux vert était tellement fade puis un jour… un jour je l'ai rencontrer.

 _oOoOo_

 _ **Le 31 octobre 2017 – Halloween**_

Je finis de me maquille pour la soirée de l'année. J'adore Halloween ! C'est je crois ma fête préférer. Le meilleur jour de l'année…

Je sors de la salle de bain en lissant ma petite robe noir déchirée par endroit. Je m'avance vers le miroir pour m'observer. Je suis presque prête. Il ne me reste plus qu'à accrocher mon chaperon et à mettre mes lentille de couleur écarlate.

Je regarde l'heure. Il me reste une petite demi heure avant que mes amies n'arrivent. Je fini donc de m'apprêter avant de me laisser tomber dans mon canapé en souriant. Je suis tellement certaine que se sera une soirée que nous n'oublierons jamais.

Je ferme les yeux, juste un instant pour mieux imaginer la soirée qui m'attend. Et à peine le noir se fait-il que je suis une nouvelle fois subjuguée par de magnifiques iris verte. Je ne sais plus vraiment quand cette vision à commencer mais elle m'obsède et je n'attends qu'une chose : rencontrer la personne à qui appartient ses yeux.

Je sais que c'est réel. En revanche, je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. Mais je vis avec la certitude qu'un jour, je rencontrerai cette personne.

Une première sonnerie m'oblige à quitter cette vision intérieur devenu presque apaisante. Je me lève et me dirige presque en courant vers la porte d'entrée que j'ouvre pour découvrir notre petit groupe au grand complet.

Le thème cette année est le conte de fée revisite. Je suis en chaperon rouge. Raven a choisie cendrillon en exposant des prothèses travailler est sophistiquée sur chacune de ses jambes plutôt que des soulier de verre. Octavia et Bellamy se sont déguisé dans une version quelque peu hard rock d'Hansel et Gretel. Finn à donner ses trait au capitaine crochet. Lincoln m'impressionne avec son costume de Docteur Facilier, il a maquiller la moitié de son visage avec une tête de mort mexicaine. Et enfin Anya à prit Maléfique comme modèle.

Je les trouve tellement beaux que j'ai envie de les prendre dans mes bras. Mais cet acte entraînerait un retard qui serait inacceptable. Le château de Weather nous attend !

Les discutions vont de bons train entre nous alors que nous nous rendons au château hantée pour la soirée en bus. Certaine nous observe avec curiosité, d'autre avec fascination et les enfants avec jalousie. Je me sens tellement impatiente à l'idée que cette soirée commence enfin !

Lorsque nous arriver devant Weather je me sens tout de suite impressionner par les modifications qui ont été apporter. Nous prenons nos place avant de marcher entre ses murs habiter par des cris, de la musique inquiétante, des décors en papier mâcher et des employer transformer en acteur d'un jour qui essaye de nous surprendre dans chaque recoin.

Puis arrive la fin. Je me sens tout de suite attrister. Je n'ai pas envie de quitter ce lieu qui est d'une certaine manière magique.

Raven est la meilleur ! Elle découvre une affichette qui annonce un soirée dans le château. Comment est-il possible que j'ignore qu'il y avait une fête dans le château ? Je me sens nulle…

Nous nous sentons obliger d'y aller. Nous sommes surexcités, tellement impatiente de faire la fête.

L'attente pour entrer dans la salle qui recueil la soirée est un vrais calvaire. Percevoir la musique et imaginer ceux déjà à l'intérieur danser est un supplice. Je suis tellement impatiente ! Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde.

Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais…

S'était avant que je ne me fasse bousculer. Avant que je ne manque de tomber et qu'un bras fort ne me rattrape. Avant que je ne me relève pour apercevoir ces yeux…

Je suis rester figer sur place alors que je reconnais les iris émeraude qui me poursuive depuis si longtemps. Je ne vois rien d'autre qu'eux. Le reste s'est effacer. Plus rien n'a d'existence, pas même le temps.

Puis tout s'effondre quand ce regard me quitte, tout comme la main qui m'a aider à rester sur mes pieds. Mon cœur bat tellement fort. Je n'arrive pas a croire que j'ai enfin rencontré ces yeux ! C'est… tout bonnement extraordinaire !

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir. Notre groupe arrive devant l'entrée. Je souris. Il ne s'agit pas d'un choix. C'est une évidence. Je vais poursuivre cet inconnue qui porte les yeux de mes rêve. Je suis déterminée à le retrouver, qui qu'il soit !

Je me faufile à travers la foule. Je bouscule quelque personne. Mais très franchement je m'en contre fiche. Plus rien ne compte hormis retrouver mon inconnu.

Un de mes amis m'appel. Il essaye de m'arrêter, de m'arrêter, de l'empêcher de poursuivre mon inconnu. Je hurle :

 **-Je poursuis mon destin !**

Une nouvelle protestation. Je souris parce que je sais que rien n'a plus d'importance que ces yeux. Je dois les retrouver. J'affirme :

 **-Je dois le faire. On se retrouve plus tard !**

J'ai réussi à franchir la horde de monde qui attendait pour entrer. Je suis quelque peu essouffler. Je cherche dans les alentours mon inconnu. J'aurai du regarder son visage plutôt que de rester subjuguée par quelque chose que je connais déjà.

Je me promène dans des allées qui ne sont certainement pas autoriser au publique. Qu'importe… je prends le risque. Je traîne des pieds sur des cailloux bien blanc qui reflet grâce au claire de lune.

La lune… si j'étais mon personnage, tel que je l'ai imaginée, je pourrai me transformer en loup et retrouver cette personne si chère à mes yeux.

Je continue d'avancer pourtant, j'avoue que je commence à perdre espoir. Et si tout ceci n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une illusion. Une illusion cruelle…

Je soupire. Je n'arrive pas a croire que j'étais à ça de rencontrer la personne qui habite toutes mes pensées, tous mes rêve depuis si longtemps et que je l'ai laisser filer… je suis nulle !

Je shoot dans un caillou un peu plus gros que les autres. Je suis folle de rage. Comment j'ai pu laisser cette personne m'échapper ? C'est horrible. J'ai la sensation que mon destin me fil entre les doigts.

Je relève les yeux dans l'espoir fou de trouver une réponse au milieu du ciel étoilé. Sauf que mon regard ne va pas jusqu'à firmament. Il s'arrête net sur une silhouette qui est assise sur le rebord d'une fontaine. Le cœur battant je m'avance vers cette ombre. Je ne suis plus qu'à quelque pas lorsqu'une voix me fait sursauter :

 **-Tu ignore donc qu'il ne faut pas s'éloigner du sentier ? C'est plutôt ironique quand on y pense…**

Cette voix… je la connais. J'en suis persuadée. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais j'ai véritablement la sensation d'avoir déjà perçu cette intonation, cette dureté, cette amusement, ce son roc qui fait vibrer les corde vocale de cette fille.

 **-Je ne me suis pas éloignée du sentier.**

 **-Le petit chaperon rouge le croyais aussi et il a fini dans l'estomac du loup.**

 **-Je suis plus maligne que ça.**

 **-J'en doute fort.**

 **-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?**

 **-Sinon, tu ne serai pas là Clarke.**

Mon cœur manque un battement. Comment connait-elle mon nom ? Je m'avance encore un peu mais cette fois plus prudemment. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils en découvrant son visage seulement éclairer par les faibles lumières de la nuit. Elle est magnifique !

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi tout chez elle me semble si familier ?

Et se n'est pas le plus troublant. Parce que ce qui fini de m'achever se sont ses yeux. Je manque de m'effondrer devant ce spectacle enfin devenu réel. Mon estomac se retourne parce que c'est bien plus prenant que dans n'importe quel songe. Il y a une intensité dans ses deux pierre de jade tellement incroyable qu'elle était inimaginable. C'est comme si l'éternité elle-même avait élu domicile dans cette perfection que sont ces iris.

 **-Je te connais, ma voix n'est rien d'autre qu'un murmure.**

Un sourire naît sur le visage de ma vis-à-vis. Je crois qu'elle a compris que se n'était pas une interrogation. Je ne doute pas quand j'affirme connaître cette femme. Je sais que je l'ai déjà rencontrer. Et pas seulement en rêve…

Il y a cette tension entre nous. C'est… enivrant.

Lentement, elle se redresse. Je suis comme figer. Chacun de ses geste semble maîtriser. Je suis complètement envoûter. Elle s'avance avec une délicatesse troublante. Je suis incapable de la quitter des yeux. Elle se dresse devant moi comme une ombre mais elle n'est en rien effrayante. Je suis subjugué complètement accaparer par sa présence. Elle murmure :

 **-Évidemment que nous nous connaissons Clarke.**

Je suis choquer par sa réplique. Je ne comprends pas. Je sais que je suis persuadée de la connaître mais je n'ai aucune information sur elle. Alors que cette inconnue semble tout savoir de moi.

Elle attrape le lacet de ma cape. Elle joue avec alors qu'un sourire qui semble nostalgique apparaît sur ses lèvre. Elle affirme d'une voix presque inaudible :

 **-Tu m'as voler ma couleur.**

Je suis souffler, projeter violement dans un recoin méconnue de mon subconscient. Je vois une longue cape rouge voler en suivant le vent. Je m'approche et alors le même visage que celui qui est en face de moi se tourne sauf qu'il est plus jeune et il me sourit.

Qu'est ce que… je ne comprends pas. Qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer ? On aurait dit… s'était comme un souvenir.

Le regard émeraude en face de moi semble attrister. Je suis horrifiée par ce constat. Je refuse de voir de la souffrance dans ces yeux. Je crois que ce chagrin pourrai me déchirer le cœur. Cette souffrance dans son regard me tourmente au plus haut point.

 **-Je t'ai laisser le plus de temps possible Clarke mais maintenant j'ai besoin de toi.**

 **-Besoin de moi ?**

 **-Oui… tu me manque horriblement. J'ai besoin que tu revienne.**

 **-Revienne ?**

 **-Oui, s'il te plait.**

Je ne comprends pas ou elle veut en venir. Je me dis qu'il faudrait que je retourne à la réalité auprès de… de… un vide monstre m'envahie. J'étais avec qui ? Qui suis-je ? Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

 **-Clarke, je t'en pris, ne panique pas.**

Que je ne panique pas ? Je ne me souviens de rien. Je ne sais plus rien. Et puis d'abord, qui s'est Clarke ? Et cette fille en face de moi ? Cette inconnue… aux yeux magnifique.

 **-Clarke, je t'en supplie regarde moi.**

Je détourne les yeux. Mon regard se pose sur un vide monstre. Il n'y a plus rien. Ni ciel, ni sol, ni horizon… plus rien n'existe. Pas même moi. D'ailleurs, est-ce que je suis quelque chose ? Quelqu'un ?

 **-REGARDE-MOI !**

Deux mains se plaque sur… mon visage ? Mes joue peut être. J'ai du mal à faire le point. Tous est flou, mon existence même n'est plus certaine. J'ai du mal à respirer. Mais respirer est-il nécessaire ?

 **-Non ! Je refuse. Je ne te perdrais pas une nouvelle fois. Je t'en supplie, regarde moi. S'il te plait, regarde moi !**

Regarder ? Avec des yeux ? Regarder ? Avec une âme ?

Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi s'accrocher à moi ? Suis-je d'ailleurs un moi ?

 **-Non, non, non… ne fais pas ça. Reviens avec moi…**

Elle pleure. Elle ne pleure jamais. Comment je sais ça ? Elle pleure. Elle ne pleure jamais. C'est inacceptable ! Elle pleure. Elle ne pleure jamais. J'ai envie de hurler à cette simple idée. Elle pleure. Elle ne pleure jamais. Je la regarde parmi tout ce brouillard. Elle pleure. Elle ne pleure jamais. Mon cœur semble se briser à cette simple idée. Elle pleure. Elle ne pleure jamais. Et enfin je la vois… Lexa.

Alors tous s'arrête. Comme un électro choc. Je n'ai qu'une certitude : je suis réel. Et si j'en suis à ce point persuadée à cet instant c'est parce qu'elle est réel.

Lexa…

Je tremble… Lexa…

Je me tourne en agrippant sa main. Il n'y a rien d'autre que le néant. Mon cœur semble vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Il n'y a rien autour de moi. Rien d'autre sue le vide et… Lexa.

 **-Je ne vois que toi.**

 **-Je sais Clarke.**

 **-Lexa qu'est-ce que…**

Elle pleure de nouveau. Horrifiée, je me retourne vers elle. J'hésite un instant. J'ai encore un doute infime sur mon existence. Puis, je sens la chaleur dans le creux de ma main gauche. Je touche déjà Lexa. Alors j'avance ma main libre et d'un geste tremblant, j'efface les larme qui marque les joues de celle que j'aime.

 **-Ne pleur pas…**

 **-Je fais ce que je veux.**

 **-Tu veux me briser le cœur ?**

 **-J'ai le droit de le faire, se ne serait que justice. Tu as briser le miens en première.**

 **-Qu'est ce que… je n'ai jamais fais une telle chose et je ne le ferai jamais. Tu es mon âme, mon cœur, mon tout. Je t'aime.**

 **-Tu l'as fais.**

 **-Impossible !**

Un sourire triste étire les lèvre de mon âme sœur. Je ne comprends pas toute ce désespoir. Lentement elle vient attraper une mèche de mes cheveux pour jouer avec. Elle énonce une phrase que je ne croyais plus jamais entendre :

 **-Règle numéro un : ne jamais tomber pour une sorcière.**

 **-Arrête Lexa, se n'est pas drôle.**

 **-Règle numéro deux : si l'on tombe pour une sorcière, l'ignorer, fuir, s'arracher le cœur s'il le faut.**

 **-Lexa !**

 **-Règle numéro trois : si la sorcière en question s'acharne, vous retrouve, recolle morceau par morceau votre palpitant ne pas la laisser faire sous aucun prétexte.**

 **-Vraiment Lexa ?**

 **-Règle numéro quatre…**

 **-ÇA SUFFIT !**

 **-Très bien, je vais tout de suite passer à la règle numéro onze.**

 **-Il n'y a pas de règle numéro onze.**

 **-Maintenant, il y en a une.**

Je suis choquée. Je suis absolument certaine que cette règle n'existe pas. Je le saurai s'il y en avait une onzième. Se n'est pas comme si je m'étais acharner à toute les briser pour avoir le droit d'être avec elle. Avec Lexa…

Une des dernière sorcière de l'Obscure et l'héritière la plus controversée des lycanthropes. Un amour impossible… du moins pour le plus grand nombre. Mais nous avons été plus forte que ça.

 **-Règle numéro onze : si la sorcière parvient à conquérir votre cœur malgré les dix premières règles alors vous êtes définitivement foutue. Règle numéro douze : si cette magnifique sorcière ce bat pour votre amour contre tous même contre cet abruti d'Alpha qui vous demande une soumission injustifiée et que pour cela elle est obliger d'utiliser un sort d'emprisonnement ancestrale qui les condamnerait tous les deux a l'oublie alors vous devez absolument trouver un moyen de la retrouver.**

Je commence à comprendre. J'ai utiliser un sort interdit pour protéger Lexa. Un sort qui s'est retourner contre moi. Un sort qui m'a fait oublier qui j'étais…

Je crois que je suis en colère contre moi-même parce que Lexa à raison : je lui ai briser le cœur. Je l'ai laisser seule.

Je m'en veux terriblement…

Pourtant comme pour détendre l'atmosphère, je prononce lentement :

 **-Je suis presque certaine que ces deux règles sont inventer de toute part.**

 **-Peut-être, prononce t-elle avec le sourire. Mais il y a tout de même une dernière règle.**

 **-Vraiment ? Tu ne crois pas que ça commence à faire beaucoup ?**

 **-Règle numéro treize : si par un miracle que personne ne comprendra jamais vous arrivez à retrouvez la sorcière au milieu des fragments de son âme, si vous arrivez à la toucher, à faire en sorte qu'elle se souvienne de vous, qu'elle vous vois…**

 **-Je ne vois que toi Lexa.**

 **-Je n'ais pas fini, bougonne t-elle.**

 **-Désolée.**

 **-Si vous avez toutes les deux survécu à l'impossible. Si vous vous aimer toujours envers et contre tous alors… alors il serait peut être temps de vous embrasser.**

Je fixe Lexa comme si je la voyais pour la première fois. Est-ce qu'elle vient vraiment de dire que j'avais le droit de l'embrasser ? Je ne pensais pas que ce jour finirai par arriver. Elle s'est toujours battu contre notre amour. Elle m'a avouer à plusieurs reprise m'aimer mais que jamais elle ne se laisserai aller à cet amour.

Une sorcière et une lycanthrope… c'est juste impensable et impossible.

 **-Je… tu es certaine ?**

 **-Certaine.**

 **-Mais…**

 **-Je t'ai perdu le 31 octobre 1902. Je t'ai chercher pendant plus d'un siècle. Je t'aime. Je refuse de perdre une seconde de plus.**

 **-Lexa… je t'aime aussi.**

 **-Je sais.**

Avec délicatesse je m'approche un peu plus de son visage. J'hésite. Je fixe ses magnifique iris émeraude qui me retourne l'estomac, me fait fondre ne cœur et me retourne l'estomac. En plus de cent ans victime d'un sort d'oublie, je n'ai pas pu oublier…

Quelque soit le temps, quelque soit le lieu, je ne vois qu'elle. Toujours.

J'effleure ses lèvres. J'inspire une dernière fois et je viens l'embrasser. Une chaleur que je n'avais pas sentie depuis si longtemps vient me parcourir de part en part. C'est ma magie. Je m'accroche à elle comme si ma vie en dépendait. En faite… ma vie en dépend.

Sans Lexa, je ne suis rien. Je ne suis personne.

Je commence à manquer d'air. A contre cœur, je quitte ses lèvres. Mes doigts se ressers sur le tissus qui recouvre son dos. Je tremble. Je relève les yeux. L'infinie. Je le rencontre dans son regard. Tout en elle est beau mais j'avoue avoir une légère préférence pour ses yeux.

Ses iris… qui m'ont accompagner sans aucune explication toutes ces années alors qu'il n'aurait dû rien me rester d'elle.

 **-Je ne vois que toi que se soit dans le passer, maintenant ou dans l'avenir. Il n'y a que toi.**

 **-Pareil pour moi. Je t'aime Clarke.**

oOoOo

 **Voilà, voilà ! L'OS spécial Halloween est fini ! Se n'était pas grande chose mais bon, j'espère que vous avez passé un agréable moment ! ;)**

 **Exceptionnellement, je ne rédige pas de notes… je le ferai demain et je réuploderai le chapitre ensuite !**

 **A bientôt, peut-être demain avec IHYV ! Pas à 6h30… hein ? Je fais la fête ce soir !**

 **GeekGirlG**


End file.
